La petite fille et le serpent ou Et si Drago avait eu une soeur?
by Lyanora
Summary: Lucius avait bien tenté d'oublier son passé mais la vérité est plus cruelle: le retour de Voldemort est imminent! Narcissa voit alors son mari sombrer dans l'alcool sans rien pouvoir y faire, mais un soir, il est allé trop loin. A son retour de Poudlard, Drago aura une surprise des plus surprenantes... (Enchaînement de courts chapitres, parfois un peu gores)
1. Chapter 1

Salut c'est Lyanora! Je suis fière de vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter... Quelques chapitres un peu gores a venir avant le vrai début, mais c'est nécessaire. Bonne lecture :D!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Luicius Malefoy le sentait bien: la marque se faisait sentir de plus en plus, son passé était en train de le rattraper!

Tout avait commencé lorsque lui et ses anciens camarades avaient eu la "brillante" idée d'effrayer le propriétaire du camping et sa famille pour montrer que les adeptes de Voldemort étaient toujours là. Quelqu'un avait alors fait apparaitre la marque des Ténèbres devant la communauté sorcière au complet, semant la panique dans les médias.

Depuis son bras gauche le faisait douloureusement souffrir. Il avait tout d'abord l'impression qu'un venin glacial se répandait dans ses veines, engourdissant ses membres et enserrant son avant-bras comme un étau. Puis, il sentait une douleur intense, cuisante, comme si on appuyait un fer blanc contre sa peau. Cette douleur, il la ressentait pratiquement toute les nuit, elle lui donnait la nausée et le paralysait dans ses draps. Au matin, Narcissa retrouvait son mari brûlant de fièvre, des gouttes des transpirations perlant à son front et mouiilant ses draps.

Mais plus que la douleur, la peur hantait l'âme du Mangemort, la peur qu'il revienne, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres anéantisse de nouveau sa vie. Souvent, il se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait accepté de devenir Mangemort. Il était jeune, ambitieux, héritier des Malefoy et Sang-Pur. Il pensait avoir sa place parmis eux. Mais quand il avait rencontré Narcissa, sa vision du monde avait changé. Ce qui se résumait à la base à un mariage arrangé entre la famille Malefoy et la famille Black s'était transformé à leurs yeux à un mariage d'amour. Et quand le Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était tombé, sa femme lui avait fait jurer d'oublier son passé et de vivre pour eux et pour leur fils, Drago.

Drago était une des plus grandes fierté de Lucius. Son petit garçon, futur héritier des Black et des Malefoy, son fils unique et son portrait craché. Il avait peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à lui ou à sa femme pour se venger qu'il ne l'ait pas cherché durant toutes ces années. Car au fond de lui, il savait. Le retour de son maître était proche et inévitable, et quand il serait de retour, Lucius n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le rejoindre. Pour son salut et celui de sa famille...

Ce soir là, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'insomnie l'avait gagné, et depuis les alentours de deux heures du matin, il avait définitivement renoncé à dormir. Il rabatit la couverture et se leva sans bruit. Narcissa soupira doucement et se retourna dans son sommeil. Lucius contempla sa femme quelques instants avant d'enfiler un peignoir en soie vert emeraude de la mŅme couleur que la tapisserie de la chambre. Il sortit de la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte. L'ancien Mangemort longea le couloir où l'on pouvait voir les tableaux de ses ancêtres acrochés au mur. Leurs yeux gris aciers, héritage de la famille, le suivirent jusqu'à l'imposant escalier de marbre qui menait à un luxueux salon.

Lucius s'avança jusqu'à l'armoire à argenterie et en sortit un verre à pied, puis il attrapa une bouteille d'un très bon vin qu'il rangeait dans un buffet en bois massif talentueusement sulpté. Il s'autorisa un verre devant la baie vitrée. La lune déversait sa pâle lumière sur le visage soucieux du sorcier. Il but une grande rasade de vin et humecta ses lèvres. Soudain, une vive douleur au niveau du bras le saisit et le fit se plier en deux. Quand il se releva, tremblant, il remarqua acec effroi l'état de son bras. Il passa une main sur son visage humide de transpiration, son regard désespéré déviant en direction de la bouteille.

Quand Narcissa trouva son mari, trois heures plus tard, celui ci était allongé à même le sol, ivre mort dans une flaque de vomi, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vidées autour de lui, son avant-bras gauche dépourvu de tissus qui dévoilaient un tatouage représentant un crâne à langue de serpent, noir comme de l'obsidienne...

* * *

A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, c'est Lyanora! Bon j'avoue ce chapitre est un peu... étrange, mais il est nécessaire, ne vous inquiétez pas! ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois mois que Lucius Malefoy avait sombré dans l'alcool. Cependant, grâce à quelques sortilèges, Narcissa avait réussi à camoufler son état aux yeux des ses collègues du Ministère. Personne ne se doutait qu'au soir venu, le sorcier se jetait sur la première bouteille venue à la vue de son bras.

Le tatouage était à présent pleinement visible, quand Lucius y passait le doigt, il sentait le relief du dessin sur sa peau et cela le rendait fou. Jamais il ne serait à la hauteur de combler Ses attentes! Il le faudrais bien, pourtant, mais le Mangemort préférait ne pas y songer pour l'instant. Il rejettait ses peurs et les noyait dans la boisson.

Narcissa faisait tout son possible pour aider son mari à surmonter ces obstacles, c'était pourtant très dur, Lucius pouvant devenir violent si elle tentait de reprendre la bouteille. Une fois, il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir, une bouteille de cognac à la main, la défiant du regard avec morgue. Il savait que dès qu'elle esquisserait le moindre geste, il n'aurait qu'à sortir sa baguette et elle cesserait toute tentative de lui arracher l'alcool des mains. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira , puis elle prit la parole.

"Lucius je t'en prie, arrête. Ce n'est pas en t'alcoolisant que ça va s'arranger, il y a d'autres solutions, on peut en parler..."

Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien, mais elle voulait croire qu'il y avait un espoir que son mari s'en remette. D'autre part, l'avenir était incertain, si Il revenait bel et bien, nul ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait de la famille Malefoy. Lucius faisait parti des anciens adeptes de Voldemort qui avaient feint d'être sous l'emprise du sortilège Imperium et il n'avait pas tenté de rechercher son maître pendant toutes cers années. Elle continua:

"Je sais que tu penses que Son retour est proche, mais...

-Mais quoi! Il va nous tuer, il va tous nous tuer!"

A ces mots, il se redressa d'un bond et franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avant de lui empoigner le bras avec force. Il la regarda d'un air démenciel et hurla:

"JE SUIS UN HOMME MORT, NARCISSA! TU COMPRENDS?

-Oui, Lucius mais je t'en supplie lâche moi et arrête de crier!"

Cela sembla lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide. Il retira sa main du poignet de sa femme et recula vivement.

"Allez, viens, viens te recoucher, il est tard!

-Et si je ne veux pas dormir? Tu es là, sans défense, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait? Tu es le seul plaisir que je puisse encore m'autoriser!"

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sorcier faisait allusion de la violer. Narcissa décida de rester ferme.

"Non, Lucius, pas ce soir, pas dans cet état! Et tu devras avant tout me présenter des excuses, je refuse que...

-Tu refuses que quoi!", dit le Mangemort d'un ton menacant.

Il attrapa sa femme fermement et lui plaqua une main contre la bouche.

"Je suis ton mari, Narcissa, tu ne peux rien me refuser!"fit-il d'un ton doucereux.

La femme sentit ses yeux s'embuer tandis qu'elle se débattait avec insistance. Jamais il n'était allé aussi loin, et elle était, comme il l'avait dit, parfaitement sans défense. Elle sentait son haleine brûlante aux vapeurs d'alcool tandis qu'il la trainait avec force vers la chambre à coucher. Là, il n'attendit même pas de la déposer sur le lit, il arracha la robe de sa compagne avec violence et la viola à même le mur. Puis quand ce fut fini, il se retira de la pièce sans un mot.

Narcissa, adossée contre le mur émeraude, les yeux dans le vague, sentit des larmes de honte ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé! Jamais il n'avait été aussi brutal, cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps, mais la douleur physique et morale qu'il lui avait infligé était la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Lucius, l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de la violer. Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle se sentait souillée. Il avait osé. Malgrès son interdiction. Et elle n'avait même pas réussi à se défendre. Elle le haïssait. Et elle se haïssait encore plus d'être aussi faible...

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, c'est Lyanora! Et oui, je poste ENFIN le troisième chapitre! x) Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Au matin, Lucius se réveilla étalé de tout son long sur le divan. Il avait un horrible gout dans la bouche et sa tête semblait lui peser une tonne. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand il releva la tête, le reflet du miroir lui dévoila sa femme, les lèvres pincées le dévisageait durement. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux rougis de larmes.

"J'espère que tu es fier de toi..., dit-elle la voix cassée.

-De quoi est-ce-que tu parles?"

Narcissa renifla dédaigneusement.

"L'alcool t'a rendu complètement fou et tu n'en gardes aucun souvenir... C'est presque trop généreux à ton égard."

Lucius regarda sa femme la bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sur ce ton. Elle semblait si froide, si distante. Puis ses paroles le frappèrent. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire la nuit dernière pour que sa chère Narcissa agisse ainsi à son égard?

"Cissy? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Que s'est il passé?

-Tu ne te rappelle vraiment de rien?,murmura Narcissa en attrapant une brosse, Et bien, tu es un lâche Lucius, un lâche et une ordure. Un lâche car tu préfères noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool plutôt que de les affronter et une ordure parce que..."

Sa voix se brisa. Elle réprima un sanglot et continua de démêler ses long cheveux blonds. Lucius la regardait à présent avec attention. Il lui semblait que sa vie entière était accroché à cette réponse qui tardait à venir, le tuant petit à petit. C'était cette même réponse qui scellerait son sort, qu'avait-il fait? Il devait savoir, et il en avait peur.

Alors Narcissa annonca de but-en-blanc:

"Tu m'as violé, Lucius."

Ces paroles l'ébranlèrent de toute part et il chancela. Il se rattrapa de justesse à l'évier d'ivoire et balbutia:

"Non... Non! Cissy..."

Sa femme n'eut même pas un regard pour lui et annonca d'une voix froide:

"Je pars quelques temps chez une amie pour réflechir..."

Puis elle tourna les talons. Lucius l'entendit appeler l'elfe de maison pour préparer sa valise. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En une nuit il avait perdu ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Il l'avait perdu. Tout ce qui l'entourait, son manoir, ses richesses, ses meubles sculptés, même son titre de Sang-Pur ne valaient rien, tout n'était qu'artifices et apparences. Ils étaient seulement le reflêt de ce que lui-même était: un être vide, et sans coeur. Et il avait perdu son amour, sa vie. Oui, il était mort, mort à l'intérieur. Tout ce qui était bon en lui avait disparu avec elle.

Un élan de rage le saisit et il se mit à hurler. Il s'empara soudain du premier objet à sa portée et brisa le grand miroir d'un geste brusque avant de se laisser tomber à terre en larmes, abattu et dégouté de lui-même.

* * *

Et voila :) J'espère que ça vous à plu! A bientôt ;) (Je vais essayer d'etre un peu plus régulière à l'avenir)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, c'est Lyanora et voici le quatrième chapitre! Il est principalement basé sur Narcissa et j'ai même inclu un OC. Le prochain chapitre (J'essayerai de l'écrire un peu plus tôt) sera centré sur Drago! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Vêtue d'un tailleur et d'un bonnet vert bouteille, d'escarpins vernis et d'un foulard coloré, elle marchait d'un pas décidé, sa valise dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Cependant, son visage fermé était baigné de larmes. Narcissa passa le grand portait en fer forgé et sans un regard en arrière, transplana.

Elle arriva dans le quartier chic de Bayswater, à Londres. C'est ici, parmis les nombreuses résidences victoriennes qu'habitait son amie d'enfance et confidente, Pamela Greengrass. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors de leur Répartition dans les Quatres Maisons, et ne s'étaient plus quittées. Pamela avait d'ailleurs deux filles, dont l'une, Daphné, avait le même âge que Drago. L'autre, Astoria, devait être en deuxième année.

Narcissa sécha ses larmes et pressa la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, bien décidée à garder son sang-froid. Au moment même où Pamela ouvrit la porte, la sorcière s'effondra dans les bras de son amie.

"Pamela! Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Lucius, c'est horrible!... Je..."

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Après l'avoir fait asseoir dans le canapé du salon et lui avoir servit un grand thé, Mme Greengrass passa un bras autour de son amie.

"Cissy chérie! Arrête de pleurer, tout va bien maintenant, je suis là!, la rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce, Allez raconte moi tout, ça te soulagera..."

Après une nouvelle crise de larme, Narcissa, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces derniers mois, la longue descente aux Enfer de Lucius, son caractère ingérable, et le malheureux incident de la veille.

"Le pire, c'est que même après ce qui vient de se passer, je l'aime encore!

-C'est normal, ma chérie, après toutes ces années, votre mariage, votre fils, ce n'est pas comme un amour passager, vous avez construit beaucoup de choses ensemble! Mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison valable pour excuser son geste.

-Oui, je sais, mais Drago dans tout ça! Si je quitte Lucius... Oh! Mon petit garçon! Il va être tellement chamboulé...

-Drago n'est plus un petit garçon, Cissy. Il a bientôt quinze ans! Il peut comprendre. Pour ma part, après ce qu'il t'as fait subir je pense que c'est la meilleure solution..."

A ces mots, Narcissa se mit à geindre de plus belles. Pamela comprit que la seule façon pour que son amie oublie ses problèmes était de la distraire, elle lui proposa donc de relire le "journal de l'amitié" qu'elles tenaient à l'époque de leurs années à Poudlard. Autrefois, Narcissa était souvent courtisée par les garçons, à côté, Pamela, la petite brune à lunettes passait souvent inaperçue. Enfin, avant que la blonde se décide à lui donner des conseils de mode infaillibles!

En relisant leurs aventures, cela réussit à décrocher un petit sourire à Narcissa, elle finit même par rire un peu. Après quoi, elle se décida à envoyer une lettre à son fils. Par contre, elle ne voulait pas l'affoler et ne mentionna pas sa situation avec son père. Tout devait lui paraitre parfaitement normal. Pamela lui désigna un bureau au deuxième étage et la sorcière saisit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier. Elle prit son inspiration et commença sa lettre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, et encore désolé d'écrire une fois tout les mille ans un chapitre d'à peine quelques lignes... Je suis impardonnable. Mais promis, je n'abandonne pas cette fic! Le début est certes long, mais la suite est nettement plus intéressante, ne vous en faites pas! :D. Sinon, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas, postez une review!^^ A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! C'est Lyanora! Donc voila comme promis le chapitre 5, centré uniquement sur Drago! Dans un où deux chapitres, je vous jure que ça sera plus intéressant et plus long, aussi! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Mon chéri,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe pour le mieux à l'école. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est pas trop dangereux? En tout cas j'espère que tu t'amuses et que tu en profites bien.

A la maison tout va bien, ton père à beaucoup de travail et pour ma part je suis allée rendre visite à Pamela.

Ton père et moi te souhaitons bonne chance pour tes examens.

Tu me manque, je t'aime.

Maman.

Drago relut la lettre avec une moue dubitative. Bizarre, sa mère n'avait pas pour habitude d'écrire des lettres aussi courtes... Elle aimait bien lui écrire de longs parchemins, et bien que ne les ayant pas tous lus, ils les avait tous conservés. Il regarda plus attentivement le papier. On aurait dit qu'il avait été mouillé par quelques gouttes d'eau... Bah, elle devait surement être occupée à préparer un bouquet de fleurs et avait renversé un peu d'eau dessus pendant qu'elle écrivait. Il haussa les épaules et rangea la lettre dans son sac.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de son jus de citrouille, son hibou déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour la volière. Tandis qu'il le regardait partir d'un air absent, Malefoy sentit à ses côtés une présence plus que désagréable.

"Bonjour Drago, tu as bien dormi?", minauda Pansy Parkinson en approchant son visage un peu trop près de celui de Drago.

Celui -ci détourna le regard et marmonna quelque chose qui voulait dire oui. Depuis qu'il l'avait invité au Bal de Noël il y a trois mois, sa camarade devenait plus qu'envahissante, s'asseyant à ses côtés dans pratiquement tous les cours, toujours à l'attendre au bout du couloir des cachots pour l'accompagner dans la Grande Salle... Les seuls moment où il avait la paix étaient quand il était dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Quoique... Il lui était déjà arrivé de se réveiller avec une boite de chaudrons fondant et un petit mot écrit en lettre rose avec des petite coeurs sur les "i" au bout de son lit. Il avait jeté le tout sous les ricanements de Blaise et Crabbe.

Il frissonna à ce souvenir plus qu'embarrassant et quitta la table en vitesse avant que Pansy eut l'idée de l'appeler "mon Dragonounet" devant toute la table des Serpentard... Et devant Potter. Celui-ci le narguait sans arrêt, sous prétexte qu'il avait survécu au Tournoi... De toute façons, Drago était sur qu'il était de mèche avec Fol Oeil. Ce type était un dingue psychopathe qui avait osé le transformer en fouine! Il avait vraiment hatte qu'il s'en aille! De toute façon, le poste de professeur de Défences Contre les Forces du Mal était maudit, non? Il allait surement jarter à la fin de l'année.

Ayant retrouvé sa superbe, Drago ricana et appela ses acolytes.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Venez, on va en cour!"

Le jeune sorcier avait déjà oublié la lettre de sa mère.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu et à bientôt pour la suite! Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! C'est Lyanora! Ca y est, c'est officiel, Narcissa est enceinte! ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Horrifiée, Narcissa contemplait le test de grossesse avec de grand yeux. L'écran affichait positif. Elle était enceinte.

Quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait du retard, elle s'était précipité dans la pharmacie -moldue, mais c'était la seule solution- la plus proche et avait acheté un test de grossesse. D'après Pamela, il était très probable qu'elle soit enceinte, après ce qui s'était passé il y a un mois...

Son amie était un ange, elle l'avait soutenue et suporté ses nombreuses crises de nerf, l'avait aidée à remonter la pente... Mais là, Narcissa se sentait prête à replonger.

Enceinte, impossible! Elle secoua violemment la tête et sentit les larmes couler malgrès elle. L'entendant sangloter depuis la cuisine, son amie comprit. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et la laissa vider les larmes de son corps.

* * *

"Avorte!

-Non!

-Ca sera mieux pour toi.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça!

-Ce foetus ne représente rien que de mauvais souvenirs!

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est un bébé!

-Tu ne comprends pas que t'attacher à lui ne feras qu'augmenter ta peine?

-Et alors, ce petit être qui grandit dans mon ventre est innocent!

-Son père est un monstre, ne l'oublie pas!

-Je n'avorterais pas, ce serait tuer mon bébé!

-Tu est complètement folle Cissy...

-Ma décision est prise!"

Pamela soupira longuement. Son amie était incorrigible... Elle décida de changer de tactique et fit mine de se ranger de son côté.

"Soit... Tu veux le garder, et après, que vas-tu faire?

-Je vais l'élever et l'aimer de tout mon coeur!

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je voulais dire, à propos de Lucius?

-Oh... Je... Tu penses que je devrais lui dire?

-Cette décision ne tient qu'à toi, Cissy... Si tu veux vraiment le garder, tout ça ne me regarde plus."

Le menton de Narcissa trembla. Son amie avait raison, cette décison n'était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère. Elle eut une pensée pour Drago. Son fils serait tellement déboussolé en apprenant la nouvelle... Mais elle voulait garder ce bébé, c'était la dernière chose qui l'unissait encore à... Lucius. Malgrès tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle l'aimait toujours.

Depuis le jour ou elle était arrivée à Poudlard pour la première fois elle avait remarqué le garçon fier, agé seulement d'un an de plus qu'elle. Il en avait fallu des tentatives pour attirer son regard, mais à la fin de sa sixième année, il lui avait demandé d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, ce à quoi la jeune sorcière avait répondu d'un "oui!" fébrile. Depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

La sorcière se redressa d'un air décidé et commença à ranger ses affaires.

"Ou vas-tu?, demanda Pamela.

-Je vais voir Lucius, je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle... Je vais lui dire qu'il va être papa!"

* * *

Et voila! Alors d'après vous Narcissa va-t-elle renouer avec son mari malgrès tout? Je vous laisse le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre!^^ Review?


End file.
